Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Daedalus Variations II/Chapter One
The Daedalus is drifting in front of Starbase Atlantis. In the briefing room their listening to the message as Will paused it. Will someone please explain what the hell did I just see because I know for a fact I've never seen this woman in my life Will says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at AR-1 and then at Will and Sheppard gives him the full briefing. A few years ago we encountered an alternate Daedalus just floating there in space, my team and I went aboard that ship by using a Puddle Jumper and what we found wasn't pretty Will Sheppard says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. We even found an alternate AR-1 on board they were dead, they have a engine called the alternate reality drive which allows them to travel to another realites, we became stranded on that ship jumping to different realites, McKay was able to modify the drive to reverse and go back to all the universes that we previously visited and we were able to get home and abandon the ship in EV suits before it jumped again says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at the screen. But according to the mission logs the ship had zero bio-signs so why does it have life on board? Will asked as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. Well maybe the crew and Colonel Sobel returned to the ship, after we left seven years ago says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Let's find out Will says as he looks at them. Typhuss nods. Jumper 3 flies towards the Daedalus. In the cockpit John looks at Will. So what's going on between you and Thea? John says as he looks at Will in the co-pilot chair. Will turns to him. We had a simple fight that's all Will says as he looks at Sheppard. Typhuss looks at his nephew. A fight, what happened says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at his uncle. It was about the living quarters on board the Valiant, she says that their too spartan that they're like the NX-class living quarters and I kept telling her that the senior officers get bigger quarters then the others but she thinks we'll be better off having a house on Earth like you and Kira have in Colorado but she wants to live in Star City close to her brother and I said that's a big step and she get got mad and waddled out of the quarters like a mad penguin Will says as he looks at AR-1 and Typhuss. Ronon looks at him. Women waddle while their pregnant I don't remember Teyla doing that Ronon says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at Will. You didn't say that's a very big step did you? asked Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. I don't think so Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Well that's good says Typhuss as he looks at Will. The 302 bay doors open and the Jumper flies into the bay and lands. Outside the door on the deck of the 302 bay the team moves onto the deck checking the corners, as Typhuss is surprised by this. Sheppard, where the hell is the crew says Typhuss as he looks at John. Sheppard looks around the deck. I'm not sure it feels like it was before, we should make this quick find the crew and if we can't get the hell off this ship Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at his team, Typhuss, and Will. They nod and depart the deck to search for the crew. In the mess hall Typhuss and Will search the mess hall as Typhuss tries to get more information about the fight between Will and Thea. So did you talk to Thea yet to end this fight says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. I've not gotten around to it I've been busy remember saving the galaxy from aliens that suck the life out of you via their hands Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss pats his nephew on his shoulder and gives him advice. You have to make the time to talk to Thea and let someone else save the galaxy says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. I know and I will try to make time Will says as he looks at Typhuss as he searches another part of the ship. Typhuss follows him. Kira to Sheppard, have you found anyone yet says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. I think we found the crew Colonel Sheppard says over the com. Then before Typhuss could respond more people pile out surrounding him and Will aiming their compression phaser rifles at them as Will and Typhuss aim their weapons at them. We are Starfleet, stand down, we are here to help says Typhuss as he looks at them. Will looks at him. I think they don't understand you sir Will says as he still has his compression phaser rifle aimed at them. Typhuss looks at them. I will fire, stay away says Typhuss as he looks at them. Then Colonel Sobel walks through the crowd. Lower your weapons and they won't hurt you they've been through a lot Colonel Sobel says as she looks at them. Typhuss turns to Will. Lower your weapon, that's an order says Typhuss as he looks at Will as Typhuss lowers his compression phaser rifle. Will lowers his compression phaser rifle very recluntly. I'm Colonel Sobel commanding officer the Daedalus Colonel Sobel says as she looks at them. Will looks at her. I'm Colonel William Tyson and this is Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira, we mean you and your crew no harm it's just the last time we had a Starfleet away team on board your ship it was empty Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. Typhuss looks at Sobel. Seven years ago, AR-1 and myself came aboard the Daedalus after it appeared in orbit of M35-117, we even found an alternate AR-1 team dead and we went to differrent realities by using your alternate reality drive says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Sobel. She looks at him. I wondered who tampered with it Sobel says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Doctor McKay did that so we could get home to our reality says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Sobel. She looks at him. And now we're stuck here because of him Colonel Sobel says as she looks at them. Will looks at her. I know that McKay can be a screw up sometimes but he had no choice but to reprogram the drive, and according to him the drive would of failed either way Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. Sobel looks at him and walks away as Typhuss looks at Will. Nice going, you made her mad and do you think you shouldn't have said that to her says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. You're the one that mention that McKay messed with the device Will says as he whispers to his uncle as to not have Colonel Sobel hear them chat. Typhuss looks at him. We both said stupid things to her, now we have mission to do, let's get to it says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Right figure out why their back and how they were able to get one last jump from the drive before it broke down Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him.